When a user wishes to download content, like music, pictures, video, etc., or to install more and more applications on a storage device, there may be a need for larger storage space. However, whether it is a removable card or a personal computer, at some point there may not be enough storage capacity to enable these downloads.
In some computing systems there are ways to satisfy the needs of a user for enhanced storage capacity. This is typically done by replacing the currently available storage medium with another storage system having a larger storage means. However, such replacement requires a re-installation of the operating system and of embedded applications. When storage content is scattered in many locations, preserving this content is a challenging operation. Furthermore, there are cases where the storage medium cannot be replaced, for example in the case of embedded storage in a hand-held portable device.
Hence there is a need to provide an easier and more flexible way to extend the storage capacity.